Forbidden Fruits Taste the Sweetest
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Jasper volunteers to baby sit his 14-year-old niece, Renesmee, to give her a break from her parents rules. Jasper loosens the leash, but she rips it away, and takes on the Monroe montra of 'Let's Be Bad'... Rated T, in my book, but M just in case Fanfiction doesn't agree.
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

**Author's note:This was based off a story I wrote a year or so ago for my friend Nessarose's blog. I justed decided to take it to the next level.**

**Disclaimer:I do not, nor will I ever own, the twilight saga. Only in my dreams where Edward Cullen must do whatever I say...Please review!**

I tore through the forest, my bare feet skimming across the soft dirt and lush moss of the forest floor. My bronze curls flew behind me, and I laughed out of ecstasy, throwing my head back. The sun shone through the canopy of leaves, and I smiled. No school.

"Nessie!"

I turned. My mother was smiling down at me and I groaned.

"Mom-"

"School."

I pouted. "It's sunny outside. You all are going hunting!"

"We sparkle in the sunlight."

"And I glow!" I stomped my foot. "I'm going to have an eternity of schooling and learning. Missing one day won't kill me. I'm 14 now-"

"I don't care," my mother said, tossing her long brown hair behind her shoulder. I grimaced at her.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"Of course you do," she laughed. I groaned.

"Bella, maybe she should come."

I turned to Jasper, fighting for my defense.

"She is a big girl now," he said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Not you too!" I screamed. I took off at a sprint.

"Nessie!" My mother was in front of me, restricting my arms. I tried to wiggle away, but my mother was much too strong.

"I want to come!" I screeched.

"We aren't even going hunting today, Renesmee. We're going up to see the Denali. We won't be back till sunset. Uh, Alice? Would you mind staying here and watching her?"

Alice pouted, pale pixie face looking adorable still. "I promised Tanya I'd take her shoe shopping."

"I'll watch her," Jasper said. He smiled at me, but it looked pained. I had reached my full growth (which wasn't that grown up) and my father and mother had wanted to wait to change me.

"Oh, Jazz, you're such a sweetie!" Alice said. He, too, smiled weakly at her.

"Here's the key to the Volvo," Edward said, throwing them to him.

"Great."

"Alright, let's jet!" Emmett said, and then started off at a sprint. Dad leaned down to kiss me, and followed the rest of the Olympic coven into the woods toward Alaska.

Jasper looked down at me, and I immediately felt dirty and messy. My hair was twisted and tangled, and my arms and feet were covered in dirt. The sun broke through again, and I was glowing, while he began to sparkle. I stared at the diamonds on his skin, and instinctively reached out to touch one, as if worried they would fly away.

As soon as I did it, I felt awkward. While still holding his hand, I sheepishly looked up through my lashes at him. His gold eyes stared at me, his eye brows raised, as if amused, and his pink lips were twisted into an amused smirk, and my heart fluttered. His lips fell slack at this, and then pursed them. I immediately hated him for being able to read my venerable emotions, and my parents for making me let everyone in with my powers.

"I need to go take a shower," I said, slipping my hand away. "And get ready for school."

He laughed darkly. "Oh, no, we're not going to school."

I looked up, eyes wide. "We're not."

"Heck no! Did you think I volunteered to keep you so that I could sit home and fold socks, and then pick you up at four o'clock? Do I look like a soccer mom to you?" His southern twang poured out into his speech, and I smiled at that.

"No," I giggled.

"What do you want to do? Hunting?"

I smiled, and nodded.

"Well then, honey," he said, taking my hand, "let's go!"

The sunset shot orange and pink over the woods, lighting my path to Jasper. I found him sitting on a cliff, sniffing out an animal. His eyes were on the sunset, but he stared without seeing. I bounced from tree to tree. When I popped gracefully into an oak just behind him, he turned and lunged at me. We both fell from the tree, him on top of me. I wanted to laugh it off, and push him away playfully, but I caught the horrifyingly thirsty look in his golden eyes. And then I remembered the blood coursing through my veins. He could honestly kill me right now, if he wanted too.

"Jasper," I whispered, my voice catching with fear. "Please...don't..." He hand my hands pinned beside me, and his legs were covering mine. I closed my eyes tight. I could die right now. He could do this.

I felt a cold hand pull a piece of hair off my forehead, and I shivered and relaxed.

"Renesmee..." he mumbled.

I realized he was in control again, and I smiled, wrapping my arms enthusiastically around his neck. I didn't think not to, didn't think how much my blood bothered him. Regardless, he pulled me tighter, and I felt embarrassed that he remained on top of me.

"Renesmee...I..." he whispered. I felt his lips brush my neck, and he groaned and wiggled off of me. He put his head into his hands as he ran to the edge of the cliff, sitting precariously on the edge.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee...that was...that was inappropriate."

I could hear the gruffness and embarrassment in his voice. I wanted to ease it, but how many other times would I get this chance? What happened back there...it had been the subject of many of my day dreams.

I pulled myself next to him, sitting closer than needed.

"What was?" I asked, batting my lashes innocently. One of my many powers was making those around me love me. I wondered now if I could manipulate this power even further.

Jasper turned to stare at me harshly, but then looked into my eyes and his expression softened to something sadder, and he turned away again.

I looked down at his shirt, ripped and lightly shredded from hunting. I saw the scars on his chest, which so repulsed my mother.

"Your shirt is ripped," I mumbled. He looked down and frowned.

"Alice'll kill me if I come home in this," he said. He slowly unbuttoned it, and dropped it off the side of the cliff.

As he watched its descent, I stared at his toned stomach. I wondered what he looked like as a human. Golden hair with his tan skin, southern accent much more prominent than it is now. Strong and beautiful. Jasper...

"It's beautiful..." he mumbled. I looked up and saw his eyes following the sunset.

"Yes," I agreed quietly, watching his diamond skin.

I swallowed, and leaned down to pick up an insignificant rock, just so I could regain balance using Jasper's inner thigh- quite close to his crotch. I watched his body stiffen as I did so, and smiled slightly.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he turned to face me, and those lips were there...pursed and pink and beautiful and...

I gave up trying to remember what my question was. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

They molded perfectly together. I gripped his sides, and he stared shocked for a moment, but I swear he gave into it. Hands on my shoulders, he took control, lips roaming over mine and running his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance, to which I obliged. His tongue pushed against mine in my mouth, twirling along and around it. I made a moan in the back of my throat and he pushed me away.

"Stop!" he screamed. "Why..." but he didn't finish. I stared hopelessly at him. I didn't know what to say because a thousand things were flying through my mind. He sprinted away, and I watched him go. There would be a time and place to talk about it, but now, he needed space.

JASPER'S POV

Renesmee...God..._Of course_ I wanted her! Why wouldn't I? She just has that ability...I had the power to make her hate me but I didn't have the heart to do it, well, because, I _wanted_ her. That body...that mouth...

God, from that moment I realized it was her under me, smiling through her dark eye lashes with her dark brown eyes...God, I melted. She just...I wanted every inch of her, touching and appraising me the way she did back there. She was naive in her flirting, but I wanted her like that.

I wanted Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I sounded like a teenage girl scrawling that across a notebook, like half the boys did in class, vying her for attention, not that she noticed. She always seemed so serious but carefree. I never dreamed...

Renesmee...

I was sitting at my desk. The rest of the family wouldn't be back for eight hours. Eight hours I had in this house with this beautiful girl. I might as well just tie myself to a tree.

Poor tree. It wouldn't be standing within the hour.

A rap at the door sounded, but I didn't turn.

"Jasper?" she whispered. I didn't reply, but after a few moments of realizing she wasn't going to speak, I turned.

She had a thin bed sheet wrapped around her torso, and she looked so innocent, staring back at me.

"I still need to take that shower," she said, coming up to me. I turned back around.

"Then go take it," I said gruffly. I felt her warm arms curl around my neck and I shivered.

"I'm not going to apologize," she whispered in my ear. "Because what happened is _exactly_ what I wanted. Just hoped it was what you wanted too. I knew you'd push me away. But that doesn't' mean you don't want me."

I heard the sheet crinkle to the floor.

"Get out, Renesmee," I said without turning. She sighed before turning to leave, and I heard the door click shut. I slumped onto my desk, my head in my hands.

"Renesmee…"

**Alright guys. What did you think? Please review and I am taking requests!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

JASPER'S POV

I don't know why I was chasing after Renesmee, or why she had run away screaming while she and her father were hunting, I just knew that somehow, Renesmee had gone AWOL, and somehow, I had ended up in the search party.

It had been a week since Renesmee had wrapped her arms around me wearing nothing but a sheet, her bronze curls tickling my face, and I hadn't spoken to her since. The sun was setting, and in a moment I knew where she was. Launching myself into the treetops, I bounced until I saw her sniffling form sitting precariously on the edge of the cliff. The same one where she had pressed her lips onto mine.

"Stop it," I hissed to myself. Thinking like that had only gotten me into trouble. It was her power, remember, that made her be lovable. Attractive. Sexual.

_"Stop."_

I scaled down the tree in a matter of seconds, dropping softly onto the damp earth. She turned as she felt it, and saw me, her brown eyes wide and innocent. Innocent my ass.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Because you're predictable."

"No I'm not!" she said, but I was reciting it at the same time, mimicking her voice. She pouted at me.

"Nice try," I said, sitting next to her. She didn't take her eyes off me as I sat next to her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. I stared.

"This is my fault?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah!" she groaned, flipping a curl back. "I'm the teenage girl! I can't control my feelings! You're just so...beautiful..."

"Wait, my only fault is being _attractive?" _I hissed, she nodded frantically, as if it was obvious this was my fault.

I shook my head and stood. "I'm not dealing with this. Get up."

She sneered. "Why should I?"

_"Now," _I growled, yanking her by the elbow. She screamed as I dragged her through the forest, and bit at my arm while punching my sides. I laughed at her attempt to overpower me, and yanked her harder.

_"Ugh!"_ She screamed. "Put me down! Right now!"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? I'm just a player in your game, right? That's what you said the other night. Everything you expected happened. Well, you must've expected this, huh, honey?" I said.

She screamed again, and I saw Edward run into the clearing.

"Jasper?"

"This what you were lookin' for?" I asked, throwing her at him. She wailed as she flew through the air and into her father's arms.

"Thanks," he said to me, glaring at his daughter.

"What was that!" I heard him scream, and she yelled something at him about him being stupid, but I didn't listen. I was stalking toward the house, getting away from Renesmee Cullen, and just happy I finally had a point on my side of the board.

RENESMEE'S POV

I slammed the door to my room.

"2 MONTHS!" I heard my mother scream.

"_EFF YOU!" _I yelled into my pillow, and I knew they heard. I turned on my music as loud as I could, playing my _The Killers _CD. I flipped open my diary and frantically started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day of hell has been survived as I return to the serenity of my room. I was grounded for two months-two!-because I had a mental breakdown that wasn't my fault. Jasper and Alice are renewing their wedding vows this year. Dad told me so while we were hunting. I could help crying, and Dad asked me why and...well, it all went downhill from there. Ever since that day when I was little, and Jasper showed up when I was on First Beach...I never looked at him the same way again. He was just...so...gorgeous. And strong...and he...he saved me. I tried to ignore the feelings I felt, I mean, the guy's my uncle. That's kinda gross. _

_But I still love him. He kissed me back last week. I have the power to make people want me. I always will. And I want Jasper Hale. I will not settle for less. Even if it means I have to play a little dirty. I got a love letter today from a boy in class. I don't think sleeping around could hurt..._

JASPER'S POV

"Do you know what upset her?"

"No. I honestly have no idea. That's the weird thing. I don't know, Bella, maybe we shouldn't have grounded her. What if it was just an uncontrollable thing?"

"She's been like this all week. Maybe it's a phase?"

"I don't know...whatever it is, she's too made to talk now."

"Jazz?" Alice looked at me. I looked up from the spot in the carpet I was intently studying.

"What?"

"Why don't you go talk to her," she said, rubbing my shoulders.

I sighed resignedly.

I couldn't say,"Do I halfta?" because why would I oppose? Someone would figure out what had happened. I honestly couldn't believe her father hadn't been prying into her mind. Or mine. Maybe he had...Oh God, I hadn't even thought...I looked up at Edward, who stared at me intently. I gulped.

"Of course," I said, rising.

I got up the stairs and knocked on Renesmee's door.

_God, I am so screwed._

RENESMEE'S POV

"Jasper," I stared, my eyes taking in his sight.

"Hey, can I come in?"

I smiled perfectly at him. "Of course."

He stepped inside and I locked the door.

"Can I take your jacket, Jasper, you look hot," I said, pushing him to sit on my bed and letting my tongue roam his neck. He quickly shoved me away, and I just laughed as I fell on the floor, my skirt twisted and my shirt peaked up to show my stomach in a tempting way. He stared, eyes scared and dark. I laughed evilly as I crawled up to him on my knees and pounced again.

"Stop it!" he growled, pinning me down.

"Oh, so that's how you want it," I purred angelically. He groaned.

"Do you even understand how much trouble we are in?"

He caught my attention with that, and I stared up at him, alert.

"What do you mean," I asked, my voice trembling as I sat up.

"You realize your father can read effing minds, right?" he hissed.

"Oh, God," I whispered, staring off into space. Thinking specifically of my dream last night, and how I'd lingered on it over our hunt. How Jasper's hands had run up my body on the cliff and his tongue down my throat, and after he'd discarded my cloaths...

My father didn't know that was a dream. He didn't know that was a dream or real or if it was some other man! And Jasper? Surely he'd thought about me. He'd had too have thought of me. I paled.

"Jasper, what do I say? What do we do?"

"This is all on you. I don't think he knows I know. I'm going to calm you down and he's going to talk to you in a minute, alright? Act normal. And if you have to, stress in your mind that what you were thinking about was a dream. It was_ all_ a dream. Understand?"

I nodded nervously.

"What's going to happen if he finds out the truth?"

Jasper laughed as he rose. "What truth? Nothing happened besides a teenage girl throwing herself at her uncle because she finds him unhealthily _attractive_."

My dad came in my room a few minutes later by himself and shut the door. He was only 17, and it was weird having to call him my brother at school, but it was beyond my control. I couldn't say I went to high school with my father. It was gross having to listen about their sick, sexual dreams about my father in the locker room though. That was just...ehhh...

"Renesmee, is there something you want to talk about?"

I didn't look at my father, but focused on my Geometry homework, and my next art club meeting topic. I pictured hunting when I was young, and Jacob next to me. Jacob...I hadn't thought about Jacob since...

I stared bawling right then and there.

I knew my father was staring. He didn't expect this. He knew, but now all he saw was my accident. Of course Jasper would be associated in those thoughts, it only made since. This could be my chance to cover all this up.

But I thought about Jacob and that day on the beach and I stared bawling even louder.

"Renesmee..." he said, wrapping his arms around me. "It's about the accident, isn't it? Oh, honey, I'm sorry...I...what do you want?" I tried to calm down now, but I was hyperventilating.

"_N-n-no_th-_th_ing. _Ju-ju-ju_st g-go. _Pl-pl-pl-"_

"Okay, baby," he said, kissing my forehead. "I'll send Esme up with some water, alright?" I nodded as I breathed hard through the tears. He clinked the door shut.

_Dear Diary,_

_I may have just saved us..._


	3. Chapter 3:That Was the First Night

**Disclaimer:Again, I don't own Twilight, but I did this anyway. So go nuts. **

RENESMEE'S POV

I lay on my bed while the moon throws beams of bright light across my face.

_Jasper..._

He wants to know when I started loving him. I guess it was all those years ago-well, not that many. It was when I was 10, and fully grown. I was with Jacob on First Beach. In those days, I didn't know he could hurt me...

_The water lapped around our ankles, and I shivered at it's freezing touch. I heard the husky laugh next to me, and looked over to see his enormous smile. _

_"Cold?" he asked. He opened his arms, and I took to his side as he wrapped his huge arms around me. I sighed, totally content in this moment. He copied me in this, and I looked up at him, imagining it all. _

_I was born for him, and he felt the change in his blood when our eyes met, when I was too young to know anything. It was our magical destiny, fit for our mythical lives. But it was a love practically forbidden, though it could never be outlawed. _

_Jacob Black was a werewolf-well, shape shifter. I preferred that term to avoid this whole topic. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a half-vampire. I shouldn't exist at all. But Jacob was born to kill my kind of people-especially the kind like me that were bred and harmed humans. He and I were born to hate each other. _

_But when I looked into Jacob Black's eyes, all I felt for him was love. _

_He led us to a dead tree, lying in the pearl sand of First Beach. _

_"So, Forever, huh?" I asked. He looked at me. It was the first either of us had ever said something like that aloud, but we both thought it. _

_"Yeah. I mean, what else would I want to do?" He gave me that ridiculous smile, as if I was his favorite person in the world. Well, I kind of was. _

_"I'm glad," I said, nuzzling into his side. "So, marriage, right?" I mumbled awkwardly. _

_He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I hope." _

_"And...kids?" _

_It took a moment, but Jacob's body began to radiate with laughter, shaking me. "I mean...yeah...if it's...er...Renesmee, have you-?" _

_"Started my period? Yes. Yes, Jacob, I'm pretty sure I can have kids." _

_He seemed to release tension I didn't know he'd had, his body exhaling loudly. "Then, yeah, we're gonna have kids," he said, and pressed his lips to mine. "If that's alright with you." _

_"_So_ alright with me," I said, pulling him tight to me. _

_"Renesmee?" he asked. _

_"Mm?" I mumbled, sucking on his warm, tan neck. A low growl mewled in his throat. _

_"Have you ever thought about...well, you know..." _

_"What?" I asked, after he wouldn't elaborate further. _

_"Well...err...sex," he said quietly. I froze. _

_"Jacob..." I said. He stared expectantly at me, waiting for an answer. "I mean, yeah, I-I guess. I just...like, now?" I stammered, red in the face. _

_Jacob rubbed his arm, his goofy smile stuck awkwardly in place. "Yeah, I mean...yeah." He shrugged. _

_"I dunno..." _

_"C'mon, lets try." He came to where I had moved away as he jerked off my jacket. I glanced around. In the open? This was a low-traffic spot but c'mon! It was still open to public! This kind of thing was, like, illegal. _

_"Jacob," I warned. _

_He ripped off his shirt, and then his jeans, leaving him in green-cotton boxers. I gulped, backing a step up. _

_"My dad's gonna be here to pick my up soon," I tried again. "He knew this was gonna happen," Jacob said, unbuttoning my top. _

_"_After we're married!" _I screeched, but to no avail. _

_"Jacob, stop!" I said. _

_"You're not even, trying, Renesmee. C'mon, just, get down-"_

_"No!" _

_"Just-"_

_"Get away-!" _

_"Renesmee-"_

_"Get away from her!" _

_I was facedown in the sand, and it burned my arm. I looked down to see the blood dripping down my arm. Four long slices ran down it, the cut was deep. I heard the growling behind me. One deep in register, and the other different, like a tenor. I flipped around, my white button up was soaked and open and my black bra was in view. I didn't care. _

_Jasper Hale was sent to pick me up, and here he was, between me and the man I was destined to be with, who I thought could never hurt me._

_"Get in the water, Renesmee!" he choked. My blood..._

_"Get in the water!" _

_I did as I was told, no matter how much it burned. I took off my top and wrapped it around my bleeding arm, hoping to stop it. _

_"Get away, now," was the last thing I heard Jasper growl as Jacob Black backed away in his wolf form, glowering at the southern vampire. _

_And glowering at me. _

_Goodbye, Jacob Black..._

Jasper had carried me home, running as fast as he could. I knew it was hard, my blood staining his shirt and touching his chest. I knew that had to be hard. He left me as soon as I was in the arms of my father.

And that night, after I was bandaged up, was the first night I dreamt of Jasper Hale.

**Authors Note:You know I had to end with that. Please review! I may include song lyrics briefly in later chapters, so leave song and band names if you want to make a suggestion!**

**For more stories, go to my blog at .com**


End file.
